Ways to Piss Off Dimitri
by Stephy-Monkey
Summary: This is a companion shot to "ways to piss off Rose"
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a companion shot to "Ways to piss off Rose."**

**Please R&R.**

* * *

Tell him Rose doesn't love him

Have Rose yell at him

Have Tasha kiss him

Kick/Knee him in the nuts

Tell him he can't fight

Deport him

Tell him his family is dead

Kill Rose

Kill his charge

Bring Ivan back from the dead, then kill him again right in front of Dimitri

Try to turn him Strigoi

Make him hurt Rose in any way possible

Tell him Rose is pregnant with Adrian's love child

Make Rose kiss Adrian in front of him

Call him an embarrassing nickname that he doesn't like

Turn Rose into a rock

Then throw her into a stream

Make Rose cry

Exile Rose

Put him in a coma

Bring Victor back from the dead

Tell him you killed Ivan

Knock up all three of his sisters

Insult Rose in any way

Have Adrian hit on Rose in front of him

Call Rose a blood whore


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to an annonymous source for the ideas.**

* * *

Make him swim in a pool filling with things he's allergic to

Throw a banana at him

Throw two bananas at him

Throw three bananas at him

Buy all the bananas and steal any bananas at Rose's, Dimitri's, Adrian's, Stan's, Lissa's, Eddie's, Mason's, and Tasha's houses and throw them at him

Throw a monkey holding a banana at him

Buy a banana, eat it in front of him then throw the peel at him

Hang his underwear everywhere

Tell him Tasha did it

Slap him

Slap him again and tell him he was stupid to believe you

Make a banana glove and slap him with it

Throw a gorilla holding a banana at him

Tepee his house

Tepee his clothes

Tepee his toilet

Tepee a banana then chuck it at him

Play 'hot banana' with him

Buy a thousand Volkswagen Buggies then blind fold him and say: "Hey! Punch buggy!" then punch him. Do this a thousand times

Tell him the orange-banana knock knock joke

Throw eggs at him and ask: "Orange you glad it wasn't a banana?"

Steal his clothes

Steal Rose

Dump hot water on his head

The dump freezing cold water on his head

Tell him he is stupid

Put ice down his pants

Put a banana down his pants

Make a banana boat and chuck it at his head and say: "Stupid avocado! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

Make a banana hat and put it on his head

Give him a banana and yell in his ears like an idiot: "Don't you just love bananas Dimitri?! By the way, Rose is making babies with Adrian in the parking lot! Want me to chuck a banana at them?"

Yell at him is the same way and yell these words: "Hey Dimitri! Rose is making out with Dimitri in the parking lot!" Then he will go running and say: "Wait. What?" Then say it is Ivan kissing her.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everybody,

Sorry that I haven't updated in, wow, about 2 months. I'm so sorry everybody. I've been really busy with school lately. I started my junior year of high school at the end of August and since then, I've been busy with projects and everything for school (considering I'm in all Honors and GT classes). I'm just mainly focusing on my grades right now. I'm going to, hopefully, be applying to community college later this year so I can go to high school half a day and college half a day next year.

My boyfriend and I broke up about a month ago after almost a year of dating and I've been kind of devastated about it. So, that's another reason why I haven't really been writing.

I'm also focusing on my book, _New Witchcraft_, as well. I've been working on it for almost a year and I'm only on Chapter 7 (hence my busy schedule). I'm really trying to get it finished as well, so Fanfiction hasn't really been a priority right now.

I have updated some stories within the last month, and I'm trying my best to update more often, but homework, school activities, and chores come before anything else.

For all my lovely reviewers, thank you so much for all the support I get for you guys. Whenever I feel down, I sometimes check your awesome reviews and I cheer up. So thank you all for all of the support you've given me throughout the past years and a half I've been on this site.

I'm posting some notes on my stories, so if you scroll down to where this story is, it'll be much appreciated. Oh, and before I forget to tell you all…I'm working on these stories in order by when I last updated (meaning if I haven't updated a certain story for 2 months, I'll be writing the next chapter for it and have it up as soon as possible). Story notes time!:

**For _Rose Loses Her Memory_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Rose Loses Her Memory_. I just updated this story, so please check out Chapter 30. I'm also having a rough time with the plot-line, so please, bear with me. This is my main priority at the moment.

**For _Reading Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Reading Frostbite_. I just updated this story as well, so please go check out Chapter 20. I'm almost done with this book and I should be done writing the next chapter soon. This is my main priority at the moment as well.

**For _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _The Twilight Saga: The Official Guide_. *rubs the back of her neck* Um, I just started on the next chapter for this. It should be up within the next 2 weeks. But I may warn you…this isn't really a priority right now.

**For _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Alternate Ending to Frostbite_. I'm, at the moment, having a little trouble with the plot-line. I'm trying to think up of something, but it's not really going to well.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Rose_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Rose_. Um, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Ways to Piss Off Dimitri_. It's the same as I said above with _Ways to Piss Off Rose_, I'm basically done with this one-shot – now a multi-shot. Unless anybody gives me any ideas, this story is officially complete and I won't be working on it anymore.

**For _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_:**

Hello! You have chosen _Vampire Academy: The Ultimate Guide_. I just updated this story last weekend, so you guys should be good until the next update. I have no idea when that will be, but I'm hoping soon.

Thank you guys so much for all of your support throughout my hectic life this past year. I love you guys so much.

Until next time,

-Stephanie

(a.k.a. Pinkdonodudelover83)


End file.
